That time of the month
by dibs4ever
Summary: Its Batgirls time of the month and she accidentally lets Robin fully aware of how its making her feel. What will he do to help make her feel better? Just a cute little one shot.


**Thank you so much for taking your time to read this little one shot. Please Review and if you enjoy this story please check out my other story Young Justice: The Next Generation, my goal is to update that story at least 2 times a week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of their characters mentioned**

Barbra groaned from the couch her period was on its heavy day and the cramps were intense, plus to top it off she just ran out of tampons. She knew Artamis and her were on almost the same cycle so when she saw her standing in the kitchen She yelled to her "Artamis do you have an extra tampon here, I'm in desperate need!" Barbra groaned

Artamis smiled and walked into the living room looking at her friend "yeah I have some in my room I also have some Pamprin I'll go get them"

Barbra felt a little relief 'I swear fighting bad guys is nowhere near as bad as fighting cramps' Barbra thought to herself she looked up at Artamis "You're a lifesaver!" she told her as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to herself

Artamis gave a smaller laugh "think nothing of it I'll be right back with everything" she turned and went upstairs

Barbra turned on the couch hugging the pillow close to her chest. After a few minutes she heard some noise in the kitchen she didn't bother looking figuring it was Artamis with her stuff "hurry my uterus is pulsing, I feel all fat and bloated and ugly" Barbra wined

When the noise in the kitchen went quiet she turned away from the couch to see that Dick had entered the room looking horrified, Barbra's face must have turned as red as her hair "oh my god, Robin I'm so sorry " she practically yelled

He was quiet for a second "BG I know we are close but I think you need to find female friends for...this stuff" he said sending her a smirk trying to make her less embarrassed.

She gave him a little smile relieved that he wasn't totally grossed out by her previous statement and if he was he wasn't showing it. "I thought you were Artamis " she tried to explain herself Dick gave her a nod luckily at that moment Artamis walk in the room with her hands behind her back where she was holding her things attempting to hide them from Robins view Dick quickly figured this out

"I'll just leave you two ladies for girl time "he said slightly embarrassed as he stepped away from the living room he grabbed his wallet off the counter and went towards the zeta tube with a plan.

Dick returned an hour later with a paper bag, he saw Meghan in the kitchen cooking and walked toward her "hey Meghan do you know where Batgirl is?" He asked resting a hand on the countertop, she nodded "yeah her in Artamis are in Artamis' room" she said pointing upstairs "thanks" he said as he tapped his hand on the counter and headed up the stairs.

When Robin reached the door he knocked gently, Artamis answered giving him a confused look "yes..." She said with her hand on her hip wondering why he was standing in her bedroom doorway with a brown bag.

"Hey Meghan said BG was in here can I come in I got her something " he held up the brown bag to show her

Artamis looked over at Barbra then back at Robin, without speaking she stepped out of the way allowing him to walk into the room

Dick set the bag on Artamis' desk and looked at Barbra who was sitting at the edge of the bed, Artamis walked across the room and sat next to her, both girls interested in what Robin had brought "so ummm after I was accidentally told about your predicament. I figured you might want some things" he gave her his signature smirk.

Dick reached into the bag and pulled out the items one at a time, the girls watched him take out 3 chocolate bars, a container of vanilla ice cream, a bottle of ibuprofen, a box of tampons and finally a single rose "This is a little something just to make you feel beautiful cause you are" Dick said with a smile as he handed the single rose to Barbra.

"Wow Rob you are too sweet!" Barbra smiled widely getting up and hugging him tightly he laughed and hugged her back. "I better go grab dinner before Wally eats it all did you guys eat?" Dick asked as he pulled away from the hug the girls nodded

"Okay well then you both enjoy and maybe I'll see you before I go home" Dick said before leaving the room. He made it downstairs only to find the food was already gone which was a disappointment.

"Sorry again Robin I should've made more" Meghan said shamefully

"Don't worry I'll just get some food when I get home" Robin reassured her she smiled.

Wally came down stairs with a scowl on his face his eyes directed toward Robin "what the heck did you do dude!" Wally said once he reached him.

Robin gave him a confused look "what are you talking about?" He asked his friend

Wally pointed upstairs "I was just upstairs and Artamis is pissed at me for no reason she told me I could take some pointers from you, then when I ask what for she says Batgirl isn't even Robins girlfriend but he does more for her then you do for me"

"I mean I know it's her time of the month but really!" Wally whispered not wanting everyone to hear about Artamis private issue

Dick gave a small chuckle " if you really want a pointer when you know it's her time of the month, buy her something, a candy, ice cream, flowers, pain killers Maybe her favorite drink or get something you know she loves" dick explained to his friend.

Wally looked at him like he had 3 heads "And what does that do?"

Just then Artamis and Batgirl came downstairs Batgirl skipped over to Dick hugging from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder "There's my sweet guy! How did I get lucky enough to have a best friend like you! Any girl would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend!" she kissed his cheek before releasing him and walking away with Artamis to the living room

"That's why" Robin smiled pointing a thumb back toward Batgirl.


End file.
